Alex In Wonderland
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: In the northern part of London, near the dense woodland forests, sits the Kingsland Mansion. I, Alexander Jeremiah Kingsland, am the chief of Police in Wonderland. But I wasn't always,when I first got here I was accused of a crime. Alice in Wonderland (not all characters are gender bent, and this story contains yaoi(boy x boy) read at own risk) -I do not own the characters
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

* * *

In the northern part of London, near the dense woodland forests, sits the Kingsland Mansion. The mansion is owned by Cornelius Kingsland and his Lovely wife Victoria Kingsland. They've lived in the house for twenty years, they had four children together.

Their oldest son, Sebastian, who is a private detective for four years. He's done cases that were kept from the public and Scottlandyard, London's finest Police force. Then there are their twins, Hannah and Annah. Their now in college, their last year, their known as the PI's of homicidal teenagers and young adults. They solve cases for colleges, universities and high school. Just like their older brother, they solve cases that is hard for Scottlandyard.

And then their's me. Out of the three of us I think I have them beat. I, Alexander Jeremiah Kingsland, am the chief of Police in Wonderland. But I wasn't always,when I first got here I was accused of a crime.

* * *

**This is a story I thought of and created on my own. I only adapted the story line to the characters of Alice in Wonderland, and just made it a bit more...interesting for you readers. Have fun reading this thrilling tale of a young lad and his fight against crime, love, men and the King of Hearts. **


	2. First Night

_**Chapter 1-Murder #1: Broken Doors. **_

* * *

**London, England. Dec. 1 1889 9:30 p.m.**

I'm just getting home after coming from Sebastian's' office near Mudchute station. mother had asked me to deliver him his lunch seeing as how he always forgets it every morning.

Alex: I'm home!

For a moment there was no response, until the butler of the house, William H. Graythorne, came from the living room wearing his uniform holding a tray that seemed to have a cup of hot chocolate.

William: Welcome back, Master Alex. How was your visit to your brothers' office in the city?

Alex: It was nice, but considering on how I was dressed it would've been better.

I removed my winter attire showing William the clothes my sisters forced me to wear as a demonstration for an all girls school murder. I was wearing a blue plaid skirt that stopped at my thigh, navy blue kitten heels, crimson red sheer stockings and a white shirt with a navy blue vest with the schools emblem.

William: Well, next time...

Alex: You have Nothing to say to this do you?

William: I'm afraid not.

Alex: That's alright. Where's mother and father?

William: They had to leave so suddenly, it seems that your Aunt Judith has gotten into another accident.

Alex: Again?!

My aunt Judith is a very wonderful to have around, when she's awake. Auntie has a bad habit of getting into strange accidents. When I was five, we found her in a sleeping willow tree near her house, odd thing about it was that her whole body, from her shoulders to her ankles, wrapped in leaves.

William: Yes, she somehow made a hammock out of some ropes and her old dresses. She hung it from the entrance hall chandeliers and now she's caught in it.

Alex: Sounds like she was sleepwalking again.

William: Indeed she was, how did you know?

Alex: Remember, there was several times she slept walked and somehow ended up hanging from that chandeliers whether it was by her hair or her eyelashes.

We both laughed. I took the cup from the tray and took a sip from it. Sweet belgium chocolate and four marshmallows and just a hint of sugar.

William: Your sisters will be home shortly and your Brother will be here in the morning.

Alex: Wonderful, I guess I'll decorate the tree again without them.

William: What utter trash!

Williams outburst scared me so much that I nearly dropped my cup.

William: I'm sorry to be harsh on you sir, but you won't be decorating that tree all by your lonesome.

William held his tray in his right hand, he put his let hand over his chest and bowed.

William: The servants of the Kingsland estate, including myself of course, would be honored to help you decorated this years Christmas tree.

Alex: Hmm, thank you William.

William: A thousand welcomes, Master Alex.

Alex: Well I'm gonna go change.

William: I think you should, we'll get things ready down here.

I gave him the hot chocolate and ran upstairs. I will admit, I started running like a girl when I got to the stairs. My room was at the end of the hall, mind you there is no door at the end of the hall. I pulled a string down that hung from the ceiling, stairs came down that lead to the attic. That was my room. I walked up the stairs and pushed opened the door. My room was a normal size, but still a little big for my taste. My room is divided into four quadrants; quadrant one was for sleeping and resting, namely my over sized bed. Quadrant two is where my homework is done along with puzzle solving and my elder siblings' cases. Quadrant three is just for my leisure time. And lastly, quadrant four is for when I would write my cases in my journal guide, when I start working as a detective that is. I move to my large bed and sat down. I started to strip down out of this girls school uniform.

Voice: You Londoners wear the strangest things.

What the-who was that?! I only got one shoe off and a voice comes out of no where saying how strange my clothes are.

Alex: Hello? Whose there?!

Voice: I'm sorry sir, but your question is invalid. I believe you meant to ask, "who am I? where am I? and why is it that I can speak clearly instead of seen?"

Ok, that was confusing, entirely. I kick off the other shoe and search around my room for this fucking intruder. I look under my desk and under my masturbating bed.

Voice: By looking at your underwear under your skirt, I can see that you're a boy.

Alex: GAH!

I jumped up and turned to the assailant behind me, no one was there.

Alex: Where'd you go?

Voice: Above you, love.

Surely Enough, there was the intruder above me. He landed down in front of me. He stood full and smiled but...

Alex: Rabbit ears...

This man standing before me with long white hair and circular rimmed glasses, black shoes, tie, pants and tail coat, had rabbit ears. He looked at me with pale blue eyes over his glasses, he was a sight to behold. but he's still in my room!

Henry: Sorry to be so informal and such, the names Henry Norrington.

He held out his hand and i took it.

Alex: Can I ask why is it that you're in my room, Henry?

Henry: Alexander Kingsland, we are in dire need of your help.

He said as he kneeled on his right knee still holding my hands. wait...

Alex: What could I possibly help you with?!

Henry stood and let my hand go. He reached in his left breast pocket and showed me his badge.

Henry: Henry Norrington of the W.P.D, detective.

Detective? Detective?! What in the fucking hell is a detective doing in my room asking a teenage boy for help?! He put his badge back where it was and looked back at me with a smile on his face.

Henry: Do you think you can hep us out, we're really desperate.

Alex: Desperate Enough to ask a 17-year-old for help?

Henry: Precisely.

My day starts out fine going to school, its unexpected to have to go to an all girls school for my sisters then only to be forced to wear a girls uniform for a homicidal example and lastly to leave in the same uniform to deliver my Brother his dinner that he constantly forgets! so far this is the best highlight of my day.

Alex: What kind of help are you asking for exactly?

Henry: Well, we want you to help us solve a murder case in Wonderland.

I'm positively giddy now! I'm wanted for a case of murder. I start jumping up and down out of joy.

Henry: Do you accept my offer?

Alex: Of course I do!

Henry: Good...because we need to leave now.

Alex: What?!

Henry: The murder happened twenty minutes ago and I was ordered to get you from an expensive friend of mine.

Alex: But what about my family here?! I cant leave them for god knows how long!

Henry: Not to worry Alex, when you spend time in wonderland, no time passes here.

Alex: So time will stand still in my favor?

Henry: Correct, but only when we call upon your help.

This is all too good to be true.

But, a man with rabbit ears on his noggin wants me and my mystery knowledge for a homicide in his Wonderland? Seeing as though my presence in Wonderland wont affect my time here in London then I don't have anything to worry about.

Alex: Alright then, I'll help you out from now on.

Henry: Great, let's go then.

Next thing I knew, he was walking to my closet across the room.

Alex: That's my Closet your walking to.

Henry: Yeah, i know exactly where I'm going.

He took out and oddly shaped key. The key itself seemed to fit the keyhole on the doors, they don't lock, they're decorative. He put the key in and turned opened the door to show a dream like land, or to put it in his words, a Wonderland.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_**


End file.
